


Writers are jerks.

by Goji



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goji/pseuds/Goji
Summary: A writers creation critiques his creator.





	

     Rage seethed out of his eyes. Spittle flew as he growled. "You have taken everything creator!" "What more can I lose, my life?" "Take it it's worth nothing now!" Hey raged at the sky, tears coming easy to his eyes. I knew he was challenging me, the writer of his story. He was but a construct, a fictional creature. Nothing more. But here after dragging him through the mud, he stared directly from the paper. Right into my eyes. I had destroyed his family, when he was young. To create a Heroe's tale. I took his arm, to create drama. I killed his wife, and allowed him to live longer than his children. Just so the reader could feel pity upon him. At this time he might expect change. Or maybe a swift death to end the misery, I used to entertain the masses with.

     A soft chuckle leaves my lips which turns into a sharp laugh. I'm doubled over tears wetting the sides of my eyes.

     Listen here, you wreched creation of mine. You will suffer. You will feel pain. You will over and over as it pleases me. You are nothing but a tool to enthrall the people. You will feel my loneliness. You will suffer to please me. And when I'm done with you, I might not even write your ending. As I see fit you are mine and mine you will stay.


End file.
